hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Macau
Lucia Huang (born December 20, 1990), also known as Huang Li Hua, is a Macanese model currently working under Auswahl Corporation. Though her own work so far has mostly been confined to modeling, she has released two singles under Auswahl's name, and it is rumored that she is to host a program showcasing various vacation spots abroad over the summer. Early Life Huang was born Huang Li Hua on December 20, 1990, in Macau. She is the only biological child of her parents, Huang Li Fen, a singer, and Liao Yan Mei, a former model; however, she has a younger half-sister who lives with her mother. Huang's parents divorced when she was five years old. After the divorce, she lived with her father but saw her mother once a month, when Liao's schedule would allow. Her father would often leave Macau for tours, and when they would coincide with Huang's breaks from school, she would go with him. According to a recent interview, it is the tours with her father that sparked her love for travel and her interest in music. In early 2003, when Huang was twelve years old, her father was offered the chance to sign with Auswahl and the two of them relocated to California. Huang's first name was legally changed to Lucia to make integation easier and she was immediately enrolled in a private school, but did not make friends quickly; for this reason, she often spent time at the Auswahl headquarters, waiting for her father. This was how she became familiar with some of Auswahl's photographers, one of whom took an interest in her and jump-started her career. Career In January of 2004, a photographer from Auswahl proposed a collection of themed photobooks to showcase Auswahl's photographic and modeling talent. After the project was approved, the same photographer approached three of Auswahl's models - a male and two females - to work on the project. Due to a scandal regarding one of the female models' behavior in May, she was cut from the project. The photographer, who was on good terms with Huang's father and had met Huang on two earlier occasions, then asked for permission to get Huang involved as her replacement. Firecracker Dreams, Auswahl's first photobook, appeared in bookstores on July 4, 2004; one month prior to that, four separate prints from the book were released each week for promotional purposes. Critical reception was generally good, and Huang was asked to work on a second project, Broken Pieces, set for release that winter. Broken Pieces was released on December 24, 2004. Huang continued on to appear in four more photobooks by the same photographer - Precious Treasure and I Can't in 2005, and Do Not Disturb and Danger Ahead in 2006. However, on New Year's Eve that year, she announced that she was going to be returning to Macau for "as long as necessary" after receiving news that her mother had suddenly gotten very sick. The details of her time in Macau are mostly unknown, though her father did comment that Huang was "keeping in touch regularly" and that she was "a great help to her half-sister and stepfather during her mother's illness." On February 10, 2008, he said that he'd heard that his ex-wife's health was improving every day, and hinted that Huang would soon be returning to Hollywood. She returned discreetly at the end of March, though this was widely unknown until April 15, when Deep in Thought, the spring issue of Auswahl's photobook series and the first she'd appeared in since 2006, was released. Auswahl released a statement the next day, confirming that Huang would be continuing her work with them for the forseeable future. True to their word, they featured Huang in the autumn edition of the photobook series, Keeping a Secret, which was released on October 30, 2008. She then proceeded to appear in Fairy Tale and No Way Out in 2009, and in Lock and Key and Through the Fire in 2010. On January 1, 2011, her first single, Just For Now, was made available on the radio and through digital download; on January 15, the disc with the song was made available in stores, featuring another song by Huang, Goodnight & Go, as a bonus track. Barely a month later, on February 14, another single by Huang appeared in stores - Time Will Tell, consisting of two tracks: Portuguese-language O Tempo Vai and Chinese-language 美麗新世界 Li Xin Shi Jie, which is commonly called Genesis and includes a few lines of spoken Japanese at the beginning of the song. According to Huang, Time Will Tell was produced as a result of a challenge from her father to showcase her talent with languages. In response to concerns from fans that she would be moving from modeling to singing, Huang and Auswahl have confirmed that she will be appearing in the spring 2011 release of the photobook series, though both she and the company have declined to comment on what the release's theme will be. Rumors that Huang will be appearing on a program in the summer arose after the following two statements in separate interviews: : "I think 2011 is going to be a year of changes for a lot of people, and hopefully all of them will be good ones. I can't speak for anyone else, but I know for sure that I'm looking forward to what I'll be doing with Auswahl this summer. It's not going to be anything similar I've done for them before, but I'm hoping that it's something that everyone can enjoy." : "This summer? Well... I'm going to be retracing a lot of my steps. It will be great to see some of the friends that I made while traveling with my father again, and even greater to make new ones in places I've never been before." However, she has not confirmed that the two statements are related, and Auswahl has not commented on the matter either. The rumor arose after a gossip magazine started throwing around ideas of what it could be if the two statements were referring to the same thing. Personal Life Huang spends most of her time in Hollywood, though she does take one-week breaks from work every so often to return to Macau and check up on her mother. She's lived with her father since the two of them moved, but has been spotted speaking with landlords in the offices of various apartment and condominium complexes, so it's widely assumed that she intends to move out soon. Whether she intends to find a roommate or not is unknown. She is not often seen with other celebrities, leading tabloids to label her as a bit of an "ice queen." However, during group functions, she is generally cordial and has something nice to say about everyone she interacts with, though it is sometimes hard to tell when she's honestly likes someone or when she's just being polite for the sake of being professional. She very rarely tends to overreact and seems to make a point of behaving in such a way that she does not become tabloid fodder. She always seems to be doing something she enjoys, which has led some people to believe that she is strongminded and not easily strung along by what other people expect from her. However, the fact that she's kept her job for so long has also led people to believe that she is careful about reading the atmosphere and finding exactly the right way to stand up for herself without making a scene. It's also assumed that she knows when to keep her nose out of the business of others - though of course there are some who say she simply doesn't care about anything. She's been spotted at several under-21 clubs around Hollywood, and when approached by fans in these environments she tends to be giggly and more willing to speak with them or give autographs - though she is always sure to politely decline pictures. It's assumed that because she's a model and being photographed is her job, she was told to avoid fan photos whenever possible. When approached by fans on the street, however, she is almost always much more serious and subdued. She's also been seen at several shopping centers, and every time she's been spotted she always seems to go home with at least five bags. She seems to love shopping - and standing out, as most of her outfits are attention-getting and rarely let her blend into the background. She also seems to have a penchant for jewelry, as she has never been seen in public without at least three necklaces and five different bracelets. Her father once said that when she first moved to Hollywood, her new teacher made her remove her jewelry and Huang responded by saying, "But I feel naked without it!" Huang does not seem to have a significant other, and though in the past certain tabloids have attempted to romantically link her to various people within Auswahl to explain why a relatively unknown girl managed to sign with them, all of the rumors have been proven false. Photoshoots *''Firecracker Dreams'' (Summer 2004) *''Broken Pieces'' (Winter 2004) *''Precious Treasure'' (Summer 2005) *''I Can't'' (Winter 2005) *''Do Not Disturb'' (Summer 2006) *''Danger Ahead'' (Winter 2006) *''Deep in Thought'' (Spring 2008) *''Keeping a Secret'' (Autumn 2008) *''Fairy Tale'' (Spring 2009) *''No Way Out'' (Autumn 2009) *''Lock and Key'' (Spring 2010) *''Through the Fire'' (Autumn 2010) Discography Singles *''Just For Now'' (2011) *''Time Will Tell'' (2011) Trivia *Huang is fluent in English, Cantonese, and Mandarin, and semi-fluent in Portuguese. She also knows a little Japanese. *She has a soft spot for gambling, and hopes to go to Las Vegas for her 21st birthday. *She's interested in mixing music and has expressed interest in DJing. *She introduces herself to anyone who appears Western as Lucia, but introduces herself to Asians as Li Hua. She seems to be moderately annoyed when Asians call her Lucia, and vice versa. *She collects scented candles and decorative candle-holders. *Her favorite color is teal and her favorite animal is the duck. *She's Buddhist, but is willing to attend other sorts of services to see what they're like. *She likes to collect trinkets from various different cultures. *She's an avid traveler, but is often too busy with work to travel as much as she'd prefer. *She refuses to go to Western doctors, preferring to get treated through traditional Chinese medicine. *She is a practitoner of wu shu.